


Wrap Me Up In Your Love

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 6: Lazy morning sex is a big favorite of Baekhyun's





	Wrap Me Up In Your Love

 Baekhyun came awake to light flutters and gentle caresses, together forming a slow coaxing that unhurriedly brought him back to the surface. Humming, he arched his back slightly, forcing the fingers deeper inside of him and shuddering at the sensation.

 “I'm still lose enough from last night,” Baekhyun murmured, voice still thick with sleep, goosebumps breaking out across his arms as the lips on his neck retreated in favor of teeth softly nipping.

 The fingers slipped out of him, making him shiver, and then the heat disappeared from his back as Chanyeol readjusted.

 “Up,” the taller whispered, one hand tickling Baekhyun’s nape, and he quickly complied. An arm slid in between the mattress and his neck, and Baekhyun sighed in content as it wrapped around him.

 Some more adjusting, and then Baekhyun could feel something even hotter against him, mewling as Chanyeol slid into place.

 Perfect, just like two puzzle pieces fitting together, that was what they were.

 They stayed in place for some time, Baekhyun just reveling in the feeling of Chanyeol so wonderfully filling him as the taller nuzzled into his neck, and Baekhyun was sure that there was nothing better than this. Pure bliss filled his entire body, heart swelling and aching from the love and absolute adoration he felt for the man cradling him from behind.

 Then Chanyeol slowly began to thrust, barely more than grinding up into Baekhyun, but it suited him just fine. Lazy lovemaking for a lazy morning - could it get any better?

 Soft moans and pants echoed around the room, filling it like a sweet melody, and Baekhyun could not help but marvel over how good they sounded together. Chanyeol’s deeper and Baekhyun’s huskier, a perfect duet.

 Baekhyun reached back and tangled a hand into Chanyeol’s hair as the slow-burning need that was coiling low in his stomach grew more and more insistent. In turn, Chanyeol’s thrusts became sharper, hips pulling back a bit further before he snapped them forwards again. Baekhyun’s free hand found Chanyeol’s splayed across his chest, and he slotted their fingers together as he let the pleasure wash over him in waves, threatening to swallow him.

 Chanyeol’s other hand slid down Baekhyun’s thigh to lift and hook over his own, gaining more leverage, and Baekhyun’s breathing was reduced to stuttering gasps by now. And when Chanyeol’s fingers wrapped around his length, Baekhyun could not help but writhe in the taller’s embrace.

 “Come on, baby, for me, cum for me,” Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun’s hair, and the shorter gave a whimper as everything grew drastically inside of him.

 Baekhyun felt as if he was floating far above the ground, surrounded by Chanyeol and his whispered encouragements, before he was shattered into millions of tiny shards of light. White noise was filling his ears as Baekhyun soared higher and higher, yet still instinctively feeling Chanyeol reach his end as well, hips stuttering against Baekhyun before stilling.

 Chanyeol’s harsh breathing was the first thing Baekhyun heard as the ringing in his ears faded, perfectly matching his own breathing. Just like how perfectly Chanyeol’s strong heartbeat against Baekhyun’s back was matching Baekhyun’s own racing heart.

 “I love you,” Chanyeol mouthed across the skin of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun released his grip on the taller’s hair, softly massaging his scalp, the deep shudder coursing through Chanyeol’s body and into Baekhyun’s though their connection making Baekhyun’s breath hitch.

 “I love you too. Now bring the cover back, and let me sleep some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, sleepy sex is for day 29, but I already had this written, and the supposed fic for this day didn't want to be written, so, heh, let's go with this instead! It's really short and sweet, but I hope y'all like it anyway! It made me soft ;;


End file.
